LoveHate
by The Devil's Angel 1313
Summary: Fluff! Just fluff! Random fight between Buffy and Faith where Faith let's some more of her feelings show.
1. Kiss

**A/N: Okay, so I don't really know when this is set. Probably is going to be a one shot.**

The glass shattered. Faith had just flipped through the front window of Buffy's house. "Hey, B!" She laughed, knife poised. "How've you been? I'm five-by-five myself, Mayor's taking real good care of me."

Buffy leaped from her seat, grabbing an axe of the coffee table. " I've been good, a bit short on traitorous bitch, though. Oh, wait, no, you just fixed that. Thanks." She jumped onto the couch, used it like a trampoline, and flew forward, both feet smashing into Faith's chest. Faith landed on the floor and ricocheted to her feet.

"Anything to help the great Slayer," Faith taunted, ducking a right hook. She dropped back on her hand and swung one leg out, taking Buffy off her feet by her ankles. While B was down, she dove for the leather-bound tome sitting on the coffee table.

"Looking for some light reading?" Buffy snarled. She kicked Faith in the back and the brunette Slayer flew into the lamp, shattering it on impact.

"Yeah, ya know, high school dropouts still need a little education sometimes," Faith said, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. She ran forward, using her hands to push herself off the corner of the coffee table, she landed on the other side, taking a swing at Buffy before the older Slayer could dodge. She punched Buffy in the gut once, twice, three times. "You ever wonder why you hate me so much?" Faith asked, attempting to dodge a blow to her head and failing. Suddenly she was pinned to a wall by Buffy's forearm.

"Mm, why is that?" Buffy asked, trying to keep Faith pinned.

"Maybe 'cause you just love me that much." Faith tried to kiss B but was thrown into a door frame instead. The leather book had been lost in the scuffle.

"Maybe because I WHAT?" Buffy screamed. "I would choose SPIKE over you any day, F." She mocked.

"Well, B, maybe you're just a little confused. I understand," Faith joked.

"I'll take that as a compliment, luv," An accent drawled from the door frame. The peroxide-king stood, leaning against the banister, smoking a cigarette and playing with the hem of his duster.

"Spike? What are you doing here?"Buffy whirled, blocking a kick from Faith by swiping her foot from under her.

"There's some Prio Motu demons up in the cemetery, thought we might go an' rough 'em up a bit. Right, luv?" Spike explained.

"I'm a bit busy..." Buffy grunted between blows. "And...I'm not your... luv."

"Right, whatever you say, luv. I'll be in my crypt if you need me."

"Not likely," Buffy snapped. While she was busy talking to Spike, Faith had gotten a chance to find the book again.

"Bye, B," Faith said, blowing her a kiss.


	2. Got it, luv

**A/N This is so not canon. I apologize.**

"Giles!" Buffy yelled. "This is serious. I, mean, yeah, she took the book, but she said she loved me. _Faith_ said _she_ loves _me._ This is _Faith_ we're talking about. She is not capable of love." Buffy was picturing her punching back as the darker-haired Slayer. Side kick, side kick, roundhouse, elbow, backhand hit, right hook, left. "And, hello, we're both girls. No offense to Willow."

"Buffy, I'm sure she was just trying to mess with your head a bit," Giles tried as he removed his glasses and polished them. "More concerning is that she has that tome. Willow needed that to perform protection spells against Glory."

"Do you think Faith could be working with Glory? Doesn't seem like her style, they're both self-obsessed bitches with a penchant for low-cut tops. Seems like that would blow up real quick."

Giles grabbed some throwing knives at the wall and aimed them at Buffy, he threw them, knowing he couldn't touch the slayer. He was right, she kicked them from the air as soon as they were in range. "Perhaps. But we need to find out where Faith is hiding out." He through the last knife and less than thirty seconds later it was clattering to the ground.

"Alright. I'll take Spike and check that sleazy motel on 5th. I'll send Willow, Anya, and Xander patrolling. You'll stay here on books?" By now Buffy was standing on her hands on the apparatus in the middle of the room. She kicked down with a sigh and landed on her feet.

"Um, yes, that seems pretty accurate. Report back here when you're done."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Spike? Spike!" Buffy called into the crypt. It was dusty and grimy as always. Cobwebs coated every service not used on a daily basis. Booze bottles were smashed on the floor ever so often. A paper bag of groceries sat on the table and Buffy peered inside. She plucked an apple out of the bag and bit into it. "Spike! Where the hell are you?!"

"Right here, luv. Don't get your knickers in a twist, now," Spike said, exasperated. His bleached head poked up from the tunnels below. A cigarette was in his mouth as usual. He took a drag. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He climbed the rest of the way from the tunnel when he realized she wasn't just swinging by for a late night chat.

She tossed his a knife and crossbow, "We're going Slayer hunting."

"After your little girlfriend?" Spike joked. "Now I realize why I never had a chance."

Buffy crossed the crypt with her lightning Slayer speed and had him pinned in seconds. She pressed her sword to his throat, "She. Is not. My girlfriend. She is a rabid animal that should've been shot long ago. Got it?"

"Got it, luv," Spike gasped and was released.

"Let's go."


End file.
